Track recording vehicles have been used to measure different attributes of a railway track. These vehicles, which can be referred to as track geometry trolleys, are typically expensive to purchase as well as to operate. As a result, railway maintenance staff typically only inspect rail lines at infrequent intervals. Increases in the frequency and accuracy of track measurements are desirable since they may lead to improved railway safety and a decrease in the risk of derailment.